Time and again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is both a prequel and a sequel to the episode of the show where adult Harper has gone back in time to write books about her and Alex's magical adventures.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**Time and again**

**The adult Alex Russo can't help it. She desn't want to cry, but she can't help it. Harper Finkle, her best friend is goin away, back in time and Alex won't get to see her for a year.**

"Harps, do you really have to go?" says Alex, sounding like she's seconds away from tears.

"Alex, it's going to be hard for me too. You know that. You're my best friend in the entire world, but I can't write my books in this era." says Harper.

"Don't forget about me, Harps." says Alex.

"Never. Over my dead body." says Harper with a confident smile.

"Dead body?" says Alex with a sad tone.

"Oops! Bad choice of words. Sorry..." says Harper.

"Are you ready, Harper?" says Justin as he pull out his wand.

"Yes." says Harper.

"Wait!" says Alex. "She need this first."

Alex pull out a small pink gem-stone from her handbag and hands it to Harper.

"What's this for, Alexandra?" says Harper.

"It's a magical re-call stone. When you want to travel back home to this era, just hold it in your hand and think about me and it'll bring you right to me in a few seconds." says Alex with a mature voice.

"Thanks, Alex!" says Harper as she give Alex a hug.

"No problem, Harps. I'd do anything for you, don't you know?" says Alex with a smile.

"Of course I know that." says Harper as she giggle a little.

"Bye, Harper! Enjoy the past and I'll see you about a year from now, seen from my temporal view." says Alex. "Best of luck to you!"

Justin points his wand at Harper and says "Chronomrium Temporia Humanis Transporto."

Purple magical light fly from Justin's wand and create a bright field of beautiful sparkle around Harper as she start to disappear through the timestream.

Alex mouths her best friend a "Good luck, Harper!" as Harper is sent back in time.

"Harper..." says Alex with a soft little voice as she begin to cry.

"She'll be back, Alex. No problem. The spell is 100% safe. There's no danger. She can't get lost in the temporal subspace." says Justin with a friendly tone as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I know that she'll be okey since I have the memory of my younger self meetin' older Harper, but it's gonna be so empty without her." says Alex, who's still crying.

"We're all here for you. Me, Mason, Bella and Max. You'd hate yourself later if you were the one to stop Harper from writin' her books, Alex." says Justin.

"You're right, Justin. It's just that I have mixed feelings and stuff." says Alex.

"That's natural in this situation. If I were you I'd probably feel the very same thing." says Justin.

"Really?" says Alex, trying to smile a little.

"Yeah, really. Sorry, gotta go. They need me back at Wiz-Tech now. See you for dinner tonight at your house." says Justin as he flick his wand and disappear.

Mason enter the room. "Want to go home, Lexie?" says Mason with his posh accent as he give Alex a soft hug.

"Yeah, home would be nice." says Alex as she grab her handbag and put on her white jacket.

"Let's go then." says Mason as he put on his dark-blue leather trenchcoat and grab Alex's walking stick and his own briefcase.

Alex and Mason walk out to Alex's black magical flying limo that is waiting outside Harper's house.

Before they step into the car, Alex lock the door to Harper's house, with her extra-key.

Alex take her place in the driver's seat, Mason in the seat right next to her. She push the key into the start-system and the limo take off from the street.

Mason push a white button on the dashboard.

A magical shield turn the limo invisible.

"So we won't be seen." says Mason.

"Good thinkin' there, sexy one." says Alex.

"Of course!" says Mason.

"Ready for a bit of speed, Mason?" says Alex.

"Sure, foxy Alex." says Mason with a deep manly voice.

Alex push a red button and the limo jump to super-speed, but thanks to advanced magic it feels as if they go no faster than a slow drive down the street.

"Magical anti G-force attenuation-enchantments. I love that." says Alex. "You don't have to feel the kind of G-force that those guys flyin' jet-fighters feel."

With the limo's super-speed, only 20 minutes Alex and Mason arrive at their house in London, UK.

"Nice to be home." says Alex as she step out of the limo and swing her walking stick around.

"Home is always the best, Alexandra." says Mason with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
